Disater After the Storm
by Oakwyrm
Summary: An eery calm has settled over Creepypasta Manor (and two other buildings of similar stature), like the calm before the storm. And storm it will be. The largest one in recorded history to strike that particular area. What the storm leaves behind though, makes the actual storm seem like childsplay.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! My name is Oak and I'll be your completely insane host for this completely insane trip into completely insane territory. Which if I am right is unexplored. But I'm not sure.

MeiMei: Oh this is gonna be GOOD! *evil grin*

Mai: *sigh* Do I have to be here?

MeiMei: Yes, yes you do.

Disclaimer: I own only eventual OCs. I might put them in there at some point.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm.

Jeff sighed and tried to settle more comfortably, finding it impossible. Ever since this morning there had been a very worrying aura around Creepypasta Manor (the one on the boys territory), like the calm before the storm. Not even a killing spree had helped him ease his nerves. Someone cleared their throat and he jumped up, whirling around to find himself face to face with Liu. He relaxed and put his knife away. Liu frowned slightly at his reaction.

"You feel it too, then." He said, no greeting just a statement. Jeff nodded.

"I don't like it. It's too calm. It was calm while I was KILLING for fucks sake! There should NOT be a calm feeling when I am killing a victim!" He huffed, very irritated that his daily killing spree had gone to awry. Liu nodded.

"I know, bro, I know." He said. "Slendy told me to tell you BEN's making dinner." Jeff gulped slightly. The Cyber Ghost was an expert in his area, but cooking was not in that area. Smile padded up and looked at Jeff with pleading eyes.

"I would absolutely LOVE to eat with you guys but it's my turn to walk Smile so...bye!" He was about to jet off when a tentacle grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"You are going nowhere Jeffery, it's Jack's turn to walk Smile." Eyeless Jack walked up and took Smile with him before walking out of the manor. Jeff groaned. "Now Jeffery, there is nothing wrong with BEN's cooking." Slenderman said.

"How would you know! You never have to eat that stuff!" Jeff whined, but the distinct feel of a glare made him shut up. Suddenly Jack came running back in Smile hot on his heels, as soon as they where both in the manor Jack slammed the door.

"What wrong?" Masky asked, him and his partner Hoodie running to see what the disturbance was. Jack walked up to Hoodie and they started talking in that weird way that didn't actually involve talking when they where done Hoodie was ready to report.

"There's a huge storm on the way." He said in the quiet voice. "Jack said it's like nothing he's ever seen/sensed before." Slenderman nodded.

"I'll go see." He said and opened the door, only to have it almost blown out of his strong grip. If he had eyes they would have widened as he with visible effort pulled the door shut. Jeff stared.

"That is one heck of a storm." He said. Slenderman nodded.

"We have no choice but to stay inside until this blows over." He reported before hurrying everyone to the dining room, Jeff protesting loudly.

* * *

Ludwig stared out the window with a troubled expression. He did not like the calm that had settled over the Hetalia Vacation Home where the Axis and the Allies where taking a break. Do not ask how they got that break, they just did. If Kiku's words where true, there was going to be a huge storm. And Ludwig knew only too well what effect that would have on Feliciano. He turned and walked towards the living room to hear very familiar voices arguing. He looked in to find, as he had expected, Arthur and Francis where fighting, Alfred was laughing like and idiot, Ivan was doing nothing, Yao was keeping as far from said Russian as possible, Feliciano was sitting there with a vacant expression, drooling slightly, no doubt thinking about pasta, Kiku was reading manga and Alfred's brother... Ma...Math...Mathew, that was it, was nowhere to be seen, though that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't in the room.

"EVERYVONE SHUT UP!" He roared out a line he usually only had to use during meetings. "Ve're here for a few precious veeks of rest, I vould like to spend zat time vithout too much of your pointless bickering!" He spoke quickly and loudly, as if this really was a meeting. Arthur got up and nodded before starting to head to the kitchen. Francis blocked him.

"Oh non!" He cried over dramatically. "We must not let zis culinary disaster into ze kitchen! I will make us dinner." He offered generously. England fumed.

"Why you-! I am NOT a culinary disaster!" He shouted, the argument would have started up again if Alfred hadn't grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him away from the room, where to, Ludwig had no idea, but it stopped the argument for a few hours, so he wasn't going to complain.

Just then a bright flash of lightning broke the dark sky followed directly by a clap of thunder. Feliciano yelped and jumped into Ludwig's arms, shaking. The muscular German sighed and put the Italian down on the sofa.

"For heavens sake Feliciano, it's just a thunderstorm." He said, trying to calm the Italian. Feliciano sniffled and hugged onto Ludwig's arm. Ludwig sighed and sat down beside him. "Fine I'll stay here."

"Ve~ Thank you so much!" Feliciano cheered. Ludwig sighed slightly.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind shook the house and for some reason one of Alfred's baseball bats flew over to him and hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"Oh no! Germany!" Feliciano cried and tried to get up, only to fall over and hit his head, knocking himself out as well.

In the dining room England was staring out the window, disbelief and shock written all over his face as he gripped the windowsill, steadying himself.

"Bloody hell." He whispered, eyes wide as tea saucers. "W-we're flying." He said. And he wasn't lying, the house had indeed lifted of the ground and been blown away. "No. No, this isn't possible. Only magic could do this." He said, still not believing the sight, then his eyes crossed and he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Rin yawned and looked out the window. It had been a very calm and, to be frank, rather boring day in Vocaloid Mansion, currently home to the Vocaloid 8 and Oliver. Len looked over at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I'm just bored." She admitted. Len smirked a little.

"Why don't you go get your girlfriend to relieve you of that boredom." He teased, she flushed and hit him over the head Gumi blushed, having overheard the comment.

"Leave Gumi out of this!" She muttered. He sighed and nodded.

"Actually, I'm bored too." He said, half to himself. "It's like... I dunno, today's been way to quiet. We haven't sang anything new and everything's so calm." Suddenly KAITO burst into the room, looking half ecstatic, half worried to death. Len and Rin immediately straightened up, along with everyone else (Gumi, Gakupo, MEIKO, Luka and Oliver) in the room. Miku followed behind him, looking happier than usual. Luka's eyes suddenly lit up and she clapped her hands.

"Oh that's wonderful!" She exclaimed, earning weird looks from everyone but Miku and KAITO. "Are you alright Miku?" She asked, there was an audible 'CLICK' from Rin, Gumi and MEIKO. MEIKO hit KAITO over the head and started yelling at him too fast to make any sense of her words, she sounded half mad, half delighted and Rin bounded over to Miku and hugged her tight while Gumi clapped her hands together smiling warmly. This left the boys with large question marks over their heads, utterly bewildered.

"What?" Len asked. KAITO stepped forwards and pulled Miku with him. He opened him mouth to say something, then closed it, blushing. Miku giggled and took the spotlight from him.

"I'm pregnant. And we're getting married!" She announced, smiling broadly. Whatever they had been expecting it had NOT been that. Gakupo spit his tea out over Len who just stared and Oliver just sat there, mouth agape. Suddenly they seemed to remember they manners and got up.

"Congratu-" That was as far as Gakupo got before the house lurched and they all fell over, KAITO protecting Miku from taking too much of the fall.

"What's going on?" He shouted, worry for his girlfriend, soon to be wife, apparent in his voice.

"I don't know!" Someone shouted as the house lurched again.

* * *

Me: And that concludes the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it!

MeiMei: This chapter contained Rin x Gumi and KAITO x Miku and some GerIta if you squint, more parings will be surfacing throughout the story.

Mai: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's our first attempt at a crossover.


	2. There areuhtwo mansions in the-

Me: Second chapter! Sorry it took so long to post but I haven't exactly been badgered to continue. I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't gotten at least one review. Thanks whoever you are.

Mei Mei: Lets get this party started!

Disclaimer: Do not own...

Chapter Two: There are...uh...two mansions in the backyard...

* * *

Jeff woke with a start as the earth shook. He ripped the sleeping mask off his eyes and stared wildly around, thinking for a split second someone was trying to tear down the house. He jumped out of bed and shook his room mate and partner, BEN, awake, not that he would have needed to, BEN had also woken from the tremor.

"Jeff, what was that?" He asked, worried someone had found their hiding place. They weren't exactly popular with the locals (other than some very, very weird people) if you know what I mean. Jeff shrugged and pulled BEN out of bed, dragging him to the window. BEN's eyes widened at the sight. "Are those..." He started.

"I think so." Jeff said, mouth suddenly going very dry. Stuff like this was not normal. And that was saying something considering who he hung out with. Scratch that, who he WAS. BEN was the first to snap out of it and took the lead, dragging his partner down the stairs to the living room where, not surprisingly, the whole house was gathered. Slenderman turned to them and looked like he was going to say something, though how Jeff knew he had no idea. BEN held up a hand.

"Slenderman." He said. "We have a problem." If Jeff hadn't secretly agreed with him, he would have laughed.

"I take it you know what caused that tremor?" The faceless man asked, or stated. It was a little hard to tell with his voice echoing from everywhere.

"Yes." BEN said. "Unfortunately. There are...uh...two mansions in the backyard." He reported. Everyone froze in the middle of whatever they where doing. Jack, for example, froze with a kidney halfway in his mouth. Slenderman walked to the back door and opened it, the he shut it with a snap and turned to face the gang.

"Ah. Yes. I see." Was all he could think of to say. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and a masculine voice with a peculiarly melodic sound to it called out.

"Hello? Can you tell us where we are? We seem to have been removed from our previous location." Slenderman twitched at the sound of the voice and slapped a hand to his facelessness.

"Oh no." He said, then he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a group of seventeen people, all very weird in their own way. At the sight of him one of the shrieked and started clinging to another screaming something about "Save me Germany", said other slapped a hand to his face. A man with purple hair stared up at him in mild surprise.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Kamui Gakupo, I know." Slenderman said, stepping aside to let them into the house. They entered, well the Italian had to be dragged in by the German. When they where safely inside and all sitting on the couches in the living room, the Italian cowering behind the German, Jeff looked curiously at them.

"Hey Slendy...why aren't they dead?" He asked. The Italian screamed something and clung to the German, who just glared at him. Jeff was slightly taken aback and would have blinked if he hadn't burned his eyelids off. Then his grin widened. "I like this one." He said. "He's got fight." He reached for his knife but Slenderman quickly slapped his hand away from it with a tentacle.

"No Jeffery. We can't kill these." He said, the Italian seemed to relax a bit.

"Maim?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"No."

"Scar?"

"No."

"Emotionally?"

"No."

"Lead to suicide?"

"No, no, NO!" Slenderman shouted. Jeff pouted.

"Why?" Slenderman sighed.

"Let me introduce you to them. These-" He signed to the people with the odd hair colours and clothes. "-are the Vocaloid and these-" He motioned to the others. "-are the personifications of nations." BEN looked like he was about to speak but Slenderman held up a hand and he shut his mouth. "The Vocaloids are as follows. KAITO, a normal human-" He slapped a tentacle over Jeff's mouth. "-but immortal! MEIKO, the same, Megurine Luka, same, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megpoid Gumi, Kamui Gakupo, all the same. Hatsune Miku, and android that is somehow pregnant." Miku got the distinct feeling of someone sending her a sharp glance and blushed. "And last but not least, Oliver, I am not entirely sure of what exactly he is but I think he is some sort of Frankenstein's Monster."

"So they can't die, what about the others?" Jeff asked, Slenderman sighed.

"Let me introduce Feliciano Vargas North Italy, Ludwig Beilshmidt Germany, Honda Kiku Japan, Wang Yao China, Alfred Jones the U.S.A., America for shot, Mathew Williams Canada, Ivan Braginski Russia, Arthur Kirkalnd England, and Francis Bonnefoy France."

"So...that half are singing computer programs in our universe and somehow got zapped from their dimension to ours, and the others are nations? Conclusion being we can't kill them." BEN tried, Slenderman nodded.

"But WHY?" Jeff complained, he was already beginning to feel his blood lust sneaking up on him. Slenderman seemed to notice and shooed him to the door.

"Partly because it would upset the balance of the worlds and partly because it's physically impossible. Now go satisfy that blood lust of yours, you're starting to stink of it." He said, then he turned to BEN. "You follow him and clean up any problematic situations." BEN groaned and floated over to his partner.

When they where out of the house Slenderman turned back to the group of seventeen in front of him and started thinking. "Well..." he began. "This is certainly an interesting problem... Well you'll just have to stay here until we can find a way for you to get home... and unlike us, you can't live purely in this forest save for short unseen excursions to the town to satisfy your blood lust so you'll have to invent a cover story." Slenderman noted with some amusement Feliciano was still scared of them.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Fancis asked.

"My apologies, I am Slenderman, this is Masky and Hoodie, over there is Eyeless Jack, we call him Jack, or EJ when Laughing Jack's around, the one eating the kidney, and before you ask, yes it's human, that's Homicidal Liu, we call him Liu, he's Jeff the Killer's brother, Jeff way the one who left, the one with the black hair, the other one who left was BEN Drowned, we call him BEN, lastly that's Smile Dog, we call him Smile." The dog jumped onto Feliciano's lap and licked his face. At first the Italian shrieked something about not wanting to die but he calmed down pretty quickly when he realized Smile wasn't trying to eat him, he even dared to tentatively reach out and pet the dog, who wagged his tail.

"So basically you're saying we're trapped here until we find a way to get out..." Arthur said thoughtfully. "I might be able to find something in my spell books, but it will take some time..." Slenderman nodded.

"Well then, you'll stay here most of the time while you try to find a way back and we'll help to the best of our abilities, now who wants breakfast?"


End file.
